Sí
by Love2readaway-Spanish-Dutch
Summary: *ALERTA SPOILER* Post-Watershed. En el caso de que Beckett dijera 'sí'.


**Nota de autora: ****Para los que no lo sepáis, estoy libre de spoilers; no sé absolutamente nada de lo que va a pasar dentro de unos días en el estreno de la próxima temporada. Pero eso no significa que mi imaginación y mis deseos no jueguen en mi cerebro. A una fan se la permite soñar, ¿verdad?**

**Le dedico esta pequeña pieza a Lebesgue porque, sin darse cuenta, me incitó a terminar de escribir y compartir esta historia con todos los fans. Y le dio las gracias a mi hermana pequeña, porque después de leer esto antes de ser publicado para darme su opinión, su primera reacción fue: "¡Tienes que acabarlo! ¡No puedes dejar que termine así! ¡Quiero más!", lo cual me hizo mucha gracia, porque normalmente se alegra cuando termina de leer algo que la he 'obligado' a revisar.**

**Anuncio de responsabilidad: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Andrew W. Marlowe, a pesar de que han encontrado su propio camino a mi corazón.**

* * *

Apenas hace unos minutos, Beckett llegó al parque para encontrarse con Castle, sin saber lo que iba a ocurrir, sin saber lo que la aguardaba, no pudiendo saber si, cuando se marchara, todo habría cambiado para ella, para los dos. Se esperaba cualquier cosa; lo temía todo.

Y entonces Castle comenzó a hablar, compartiendo sus reflexiones, expresando lo que sentía dentro, y cuando Kate le oyó pronunciar las palabras 'quiero más, merecemos más', una piedra le golpeó el corazón al darse cuenta de que estaba rompiendo con ella.

Apretando la mandíbula, la detective hizo todo lo que pudo por ocultar el temblor de su labio. Desvió la mirada de la de Rick, deseando que las lágrimas no empezasen a brotar hasta que él se hubiera marchado, sabiendo que si le miraba a la cara, las compuertas se abrirían para no volver a cerrarse.

Castle se levantó del columpio para irse. Pero entonces la situación cambió con un giro drástico, porque, de repente, estaba en el suelo sobre una rodilla, anillo en mano, pidiéndole matrimonio. A ella. Y la realidad caló en Beckett. Castle quería más, sí, con ella. Castle merecía más, sí, de ella. Ambos merecían más, sí, juntos.

Kate respondió a la pregunta con el corazón y, ahora, éste le va a mil por hora, porque Rick le está cogiendo la mano izquierda —la cual, por cierto, tiembla ligeramente sin su permiso— y le está deslizando el anillo de diamantes en el dedo. Kate se muerde el labio inferior, observando como el escritor le coloca la sortija, sintiéndose súbitamente impaciente, excitada, renovada, liberada, abrumada, ilusionada, viva, con un cosquilleo bajo la piel, y, jamás lo admitiría, pero se siente como en la luna. Por un momento, considera seriamente la posibilidad de que vaya a estallar en una explosión cósmica, y todo por el torbellino de emociones que han invadido su cuerpo y están revolucionando su ser.

Una vez el anillo llega a la base de su dedo, sus miradas se encuentran e intercambian una sonrisa de incredulidad. Un par de segundos más tarde, los ojos de Beckett descienden unos centímetros y se posan sobre los labios de Castle. Su sonrisa se derrite y se lanza hacia él, sobre él, presionándose contra él, atrapándole la boca con desesperada avidez. El escritor suelta un pequeño gemido de sorpresa pero responde inmediatamente con la misma ansiedad y fiereza, envolviendo sus brazos fuertemente en torno a su cintura. Los de ella se cierran aún más alrededor de su cuello, estrujándole, casi impidiéndole respirar. Lo único que quiere es acercarse a él hasta más no poder, no dejando ni un solo centímetro entre ellos.

Cuando la lengua de Castle le acaricia el paladar, Kate gime, un sonido profundo y fuerte atrapado en su garganta. Está perdiendo peligrosamente rápido el control de la decencia, el decoro y la compostura, pero simplemente no puede parar. Y por la manera en que Rick la besa y la toca, él tampoco puede. Cuando Beckett empieza a sentir una presión creciendo firmemente contra su pierna, el claxon de un coche corta el aire y el chillido agudo de neumáticos chirriando sobre asfalto resuenan en todo el parque. Los fuertes ruidos los sacan a ambos de su fogoso ensimismamiento justo a tiempo para darse cuenta de que han estado muy cerca de dejarse llevar muy lejos en un lugar muy público.

Beckett mira al escritor. Sus ojos azules están en llamas. _Oh dios, Castle_, piensa ella, sintiendo todavía la sólida presión entre sus cuerpos comprimidos. No necesita bajar la vista para saber con certeza lo que está ocurriendo ahí abajo, dentro de los pantalones del hombre. Necesitan ir a un sitio más privado. Ahora.

—Tu casa está más cerca —anuncia Kate sin aliento. Agarrándole del brazo, le arrastra de inmediato en dirección a su coche, atravesando el parque a un paso muy ligero.

El corto viaje hasta el loft se hace eterno. Los ojos de Castle son como planchas ardiendo en el lateral de su cara, haciendo hervir la sangre bajo su piel. La detective trata de mantener su respiración uniforme, sus manos estables y firmes sobre el volante, y sus ojos fijos al frente, concentrándose en conducir. Pero su respiración acelera al mismo ritmo que la mano de Castle asciende por su muslo. Sus manos están inquietas, sus dedos deseando enredarse en el pelo del escritor. Y sus ojos se desvían hacia abajo y a la izquierda cada tres segundos para observar el anillo en su mano. En un momento dado, cuando un rayo de sol se refleja sobre los diamantes y su luz se refracta en un diminuto arcoíris, la atención de la detective es captada completamente por el colorido destello. Kate se distrae por ese breve momento y cuando vuelve a alzar la vista, ha de pisar a fondo el freno con ambos pies para no comerse el parachoques trasero del coche que tienen justo delante. La sacudida los envía a ambos hacia delante pero vuelven a ser enseguida tirados hacia atrás por los cinturones de seguridad. Creyendo que ha sido culpa suya, Castle retira la mano del interior de la pierna de Kate.

Entrando en el edificio de Rick, cruzan el vestíbulo a toda prisa cogidos de la mano, pasando por delante del portero sin dirigirle más que un hola por encima del hombro, y luego se meten directos en el ascensor. En cuanto las puertas se cierran, ya se están lanzando de nuevo el uno sobre el otro, enredando sus cuerpos, y empiezan a rebotar de una pared a otra como una pelota de goma. Un segundo, la espalda de la detective está presionada contra la superficie plana; el siguiente, ella está empujando al escritor contra la pared opuesta. La temperatura sube tan rápido como el ascensor. Kate desliza la chaqueta de Castle fuera de sus hombros, oyéndola caer suavemente en el suelo a sus pies, y luego tira del bajo de su camisa azul, sacándosela de dentro de los pantalones. Pero la cosa no va más allá; Beckett lucha con todas sus fuerzas contra el poderoso y abrumador impulso de desnudarlo del todo y hacerlo suyo ahí mismo, en la cabina del ascensor. Porque este es un edificio elegante, con gente con clase. Solamente debe contenerse por un minuto más, y luego…

—Mmm… —un gimoteo agudo sale de su boca cuando Castle le pone las manos en el trasero, levantando su cuerpo unos centímetros del suelo, buscando y encontrando esa fricción donde más la necesitan los dos, despertando en ella un escalofrío que le recorre la espalda. Él suelta un gruñido profundo de placer que retumba en su pecho—. Dios, Castle… —suspira la detective dentro de la boca del escritor.

Kate le agarra los hombros con fuerza, sus dedos cerrándose en garras, sus uñas clavándose en sus brazos a través de la tela de su camisa, esforzándose por conseguir estar más cerca de él, mucho más cerca, queriendo reptar bajo su piel; tenerle a él bajo la suya.

Suena un 'ding' en el ascensor y las puertas se abren.

—Ya hemos llegado —Kate jadea sin voz, pero él no parece oírla. Está demasiado ocupado, arrastrando su boca por la columna de su garganta, asaltando su clavícula.

Beckett logra colar una mano dentro del bolsillo delantero de los pantalones del escritor, rozando muy cerca del bulto que hay ahí, y Castle suelta otro gemido intenso y la vuelve a dejar en el suelo. Los dedos de Kate tocan algo metálico y pesca las llaves del bolsillo. Luego se desliza hacia abajo por la pared y se agacha para pasar por debajo del brazo de Rick y sale del ascensor.

Soltando un gruñido de frustración, el escritor se inclina para recoger su chaqueta del suelo y la sigue. Kate está apoyada contra la pared junto a la puerta del loft, haciendo girar el llavero en un dedo y esperando con una sonrisa tentadora en los labios. Castle le quita las llaves de la mano y se vuelve hacia la puerta. Kate inmediatamente se presiona contra su espalda mientras él busca la llave correcta con dedos temblorosos. Ella se empuja hacia delante, comprimiéndole entre su cuerpo y la puerta del loft, haciendo que la tarea de encajar la llave en la cerradura le sea mucho más difícil al escritor. También le está distrayendo, besándole el cuello, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos y bajando una mano por su parte delantera para recorrer el largo de la cremallera de sus pantalones con la uña. En el mismo instante, Kate siente como se le doblan a Rick las rodillas, efecto causado por el merodeante y provocador rumbo de su mano, y Beckett se ríe contra la piel de su nuca. Tras un par de intentos fallidos, Castle consigue abrir la puerta y ambos entran tambaleándose sólo para detenerse tras haber avanzado un par de pasos, encontrándose frente a frente con la hija del escritor.

—¡Alexis! —exhala Castle. Su reacción inmediata es cubrirse el bulto de dentro de los pantalones con la chaqueta para que no lo vea su hija. La detective se queda un paso por detrás de Castle, medio resguardada tras su cuerpo, la mano izquierda rodeando su codo.

—Hola papá. Kate —saluda Alexis con una sonrisa suave.

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, calabaza?

—Bueno, sólo he venido para… —su voz se apaga de repente, sus ojos vagando sobre ellos con escrutinio, reparando en su aspecto.

Beckett sabe exactamente lo que la joven está viendo, no se puede negar lo obvio, porque tanto ella como Castle están respirando con dificultad; además, Kate piensa, sus mejillas deben de estar ligeramente coloradas, y sus labios hinchados —los de ella y los del escritor— indican claramente que acaban de ejecutar una sesión de besuqueo animal.

La pelirroja frunce levemente las cejas en una expresión indescriptible.

—Parecéis un poco agita

—Bueno, verás… —interrumpe el escritor, hablando muy deprisa, tropezando con sus propias palabras—, Acabamos de... Me he declara... Le he pedido a Kate... ¡Estamos prometidos!

A Alexis se le cae la mandíbula de la gran sorpresa. Sus ojos, ahora abiertos como platos, enseguida descienden y encuentran el anillo de compromiso en el dedo de Kate. La detective se teme lo peor, pero entonces una sonrisa empieza a asomarse en las comisuras de la boca de la joven pelirroja, y parece que va a dar un paso hacia ellos para abrazarlos, cuando Castle habla de nuevo:

—Cariño, me alegro mucho de verte, y no es que no te quiera aquí, pero quizás podrías regresar en un par de horas. Porque, verás, ahora mismo sentimos la ferviente necesidad de _celebrarlo_.

—¡Castle!

—¡Papá! —Alexis pone una cara amarga y su cuerpo entero se estremece involuntariamente con un exagerado escalofrío—. ¡Por _dios_! —Beckett no ha visto jamás una sonrisa desaparecer tan rápido del rostro de alguien como la de Alexis en este momento. La expresión de la chica se transforma en una mueca de repulsión, total y absolutamente repugnada, y sus mejillas se enrojecen casi tanto como su cabello—. ¡Eso es asqueroso! —Alexis enseguida mira a la detective con cara de disculpa y medio avergonzada—. Kate, no quiero decir que tú... pero, ¡aj! —vuelve a estremecerse y les da la espalda.

Y entonces no puede marcharse lo bastante rápido de allí, recogiendo su bolso del sofá en un segundo y corriendo hacia a la puerta principal, no atreviéndose siquiera a dirigirles una mirada cuando pasa veloz por su lado de camino a la salida.

Tan pronto como la puerta se cierra tras la joven, Kate se vuelve hacia el escritor, estupefacta.

—¡Castle! ¡Eso ha sido _muy grosero_! ¿Cómo has podido hacerle eso a...?

La boca de Rick está de repente sobre la suya, besándola de forma erótica, silenciándola de manera muy efectiva. Luego, el hombre se aparta con la misma rapidez, y suspira sin aliento:

—¿Decías?

El calor ha vuelto.

—Nada —le responde ella, y le empuja salvajemente hacia el dormitorio.

* * *

**Dejo a vuestras mentes la tarea de imaginar lo que ocurre después. Creo que no os será muy difícil.**

**Por favor, recordad que si deseáis dejar un comentario, no hagáis mención de lo que sepáis de la nueva temporada. Gracias!**


End file.
